Tales of the North Western Railway
Tales of the North Western Railway, '''previously known as North Western Railway Tales, North Western Railway Series, i'''s the main episode series of Oliver Duck. In The Start North Western Railway Series is the main series of Oliver Duck. Ted wanted to make a series that stayed true to The Reverend Wilbert Awdry's vision. Ted decided to make the series this way because no user so far with wooden railway, and continued on the original works. Ted gained inspiration from reading up on the history of the island, and a handful of wooden railway users. Intros The original start was just a black page with the credits. In episode two a standers start as made with highlights from the first two episodes. The same start remained up to episode 6. in this episode a new start that will be more log term was made as a part of the sires over hall. Episode 7 and 8 used a simpler intro but with other clips. Episode 9 had no intro, but end credits with a picture of Ivo Hugh. For the remastering of episodes 1-3 and Episode 10, Ted made a new intro with a new theme and a new look. It starts in Farquar sheds, clips of Thomas getting coal and water then leaving the yard. Then a clip of Edward on his branch line, then a clip of Henry with some goods, then Gordon with the express, then James pulling out of the station yard with a stopping train, then Percy at Knapford harbor, then Oliver and Duck on their branch line, then Donald Douglas and Barry on the little western, then Toby and Mavis at Farquar Quarry, then BoCo passing bear, then Bill Ben and Salty at the docks, and editing with a shot of The Fat controller from North Western Railway 100 Years in the making. When Ted came back in 2016, He made another new introduction, That was very similar to the last version. The largest changes was the lighting that was much improved. One major change is he included a series logo, that featured a map of the Island of Sodor on a red brown background, with a picture from a cancled project in the background. He plans to use this from now on, but if his film quality changed drastically again, he may still make another version. Season One original, 2013-2014 Pre Episode One The first attempt at the first episode was made October of 2012. This attempt was using Ted's old camera and in low quality. This video was filmed much like the early work of ThomasWoodenRailway with not background, grass, detail nor string. After receiving a new camera during Christmas of 2012, he began making plans to do the first episode again. Basement Studio Era The first one was filmed on the ground with a grass mat and some decorations. After the first episode, Ted's parents allowed him to put up a table to film. This helped but the sound quality, li After episode 2, the sound problem was improved and a tripod was acquired for tghting, and camera stability were still lacking in the new filming area.he camera. Episodes 4-5 were filmed in a similar manner. Episode 6's filming and editing style changed drastically and Ted began scripting episodes. Episode seven was done in this way, but because of Ted's grandparents moving in to the basement, he had to take down his studio. Out Door Era After Ted no longer had ability to film in his studio, he tried to make episodes outside. Two episodes were filmed, one with a similar plot line as planned episode 11, and one with the same plot line as episode 8. These did not ever get edited. Ted was not happy with them, and thought they were poorly done. Small Bedroom Studio After a period of absence Ted made episode 8 on a new small studio, this introduced audio added in later, and much more shots, and reduction of lines that dragged out. Episode 9 followed with similar production style, however it was done in winter and introduced the first studio snow shots. Remastering Episodes 2014, 2016-2017 In Late March 2014 Ted started work on a script to remaster E1. Originally production was going to happen at the same time, with them both being shot on the same sets and edited at the same time as Episode 10. Work was done on E10, and on E1 then Ted took a several month leave of absence. When Ted came back, his computer crashed so he lost both scripts. When Production resumed in June, he took on episode 10 and finished it and did not do Episode 1 on the same production block. Episode 1 resumed production in July. Ted re scripted and filmed the episode in July, but then the camera chip was corrupted and the files lost. This was a set back. At this point Ted was starting on the 5th try of this episode Since he first had its idea in October 2012. It was a setback for Ted, but he continued with filming and editing and was able to release it in late August. Between episode nine, and episode 10 voice actors were introduced, and audio was improved. Episode two was made in September to November and Filmed in the same way with a smoke maker. Episode 3 remastering was done in in November and December of 2014 and released in January 2015. This marked one of Ted's largest improvement yet, introduction of new lighting equipment. This allowed Ted to film after dark, and all around improved the quality of the videos. The remastering improved many aspects of the video, and reception was extremely good. It allowed the good quality script to shine past the old horrible filming. When Ted came back in 2016 he continued and finished filming remastered episodes. He filmed them from May-June 2016 and uploaded, edited, and filmed some parts in November- June 2016. By summer 2016 all his episodes will be remastered, and season 2 will begin. Season One's Message This season was mostly introducing the stories and some new engines. The original Story ark was originally going to be in this season, but because of a reduced level of episodes it has been moved to season 2 with a lead in with episode 6 Season 2 Originally Flatbeds (old Episode 10, new Episode 8) was a part of season two before the remastering plans. But after Episodes 6-10 were reviewed for remastering, the best solution was found to be move Episode 6 to 10, resulting in 10 needing to be in season 1. Season two plot line is finished, a handful of scrips are done, filming will happen Summer of 2017, and uploading will happen Fall 2017-Summer 2018. Movies In March 2014, Ted released NWR 100 Years in the Making which is this series movie. it took over a year to make and saw the switch to voice actors for Ted. The second Movie, NWR 100 Years in the Running is done writing, modeling, and filming, editing, and release is scheduled for summer of 2017. Episode List For this list, the original episodes and remastered are listed separately. Original Episodes Season 1 * 1 Diesel Disgrace- December 29th 2012 * 2 What's Your Name?- January 4th 2013 * 3 LMS Intruder Part 1- January 13th 2013 * 3 LMS Intruder Part 2- January 13th 2013* * 4 Fast, New Scared- March 3rd 2013 * 5 Fergus and Harvey- March 10th 2013 * 6 Strange Train- April 30th 2013 * 7 Murdoch and Gordon June 26th 2013 (Hiatus 1) * 8 James and Harold- December 8th 2013 * 9 Ivo Hugh's First Christmas- December 25th 2013 (Hiatus 2) * (Special) NWR 100 Years In The Making- March 7th 2014 * 10 Flatbeds July 11th 2014 Remastered Season 1 * 1 Diesel Disgrace- August 31st 2014 * 2 What's Your Name- November 20th 2014 * 3 LMS Intruder Jan 15th 2015 (3 Hiatus, Departure, and return) * 4 Fast, New Scared- November 17th 2016 (Planned) ** * 9 Ivo Hugh's First Christmas December 25th 2016 * 5 Fergus and Harvey January 25th, 2017 * 6** Murdoch and Gordon March 4th, 2017 * 7** James and Harold March 2017 * 8** (fixed, not remastered) Flatbeds April 2017 * 10** Strange Train May 2017 After Season 1 (Planned) * Special 2 August 2017 * Season 2 Fall 2017-Summer 2018 **- episode numbering has changed between the original and remastered, with Strange Train moving to 10, Ivo Hugh's First Christmas staying at 9 and the rest moving around accordingly. *- Uploaded in two parts on the same day. Cancellation On August 10,2015, Ted left the TWR Community. The series was cancelled because of his departure. Come back in November of 2016 it was announced it would be returning, and Episode 4 remastered was uploaded. He plans to upload an episode a month up to he finishes his remastering, then continue with new specials, and season 2. Category:Oliver Duck Category:Series Category:Cancelled Series